Shiny Hunting Buddies
by WritingSoul
Summary: It's winter break. Ann's parents allow her to use the second house for a two week vacation with the Phantom Thieves plus a cat, a detective, Akira's little sister, and Carine. Ann decides that they should all hunt for shiny pokemon. What could go wrong? (good!goro) OC/Goro] Akira/Ann] Ryuji/OC] Futaba/Yusuke] Makoto/Haru] [Collab with Metisi!] Rated T for potty mouths. CHATFIC.


**Nicknames:**

 **aesthetic trash = Ann**

 **these memes are made of dreams = Futaba**

 **j ok er. = Akira**

 **vulgar boi = Ryuji**

 **booker hooker = Carine**

 **pink poodle pup = Haru**

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k = Makoto**

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba) = Yusuke**

 **I'm always a slut for pancakes = Goro**

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo = Ava**

* * *

 **aesthetic trash has added j ok er., j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo, vulgar boi, booker hooker, pink poodle pup, p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k, i'm always a slut for pancakes, art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba), these memes are made of dreams to this conversation.**

 **aesthetic trash has renamed this conversation to "Shiny Hunting Buddies uwu"**

 **aesthetic trash:** _we're at my families house almost like half of this break_

 **aesthetic trash** _: so i decree that we shall all hunt shinies because it's snowy outside_

 **j ok er.:** _yes ma'am_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: I never did get to thank your parents for letting us stay here._

 **aesthetic trash:** _oh, it's no problem, really. all i had to say was that we needed to use the second house for a bit_

 **aesthetic trash** _: plus they're here on business so it's cool_

 **aesthetic trash** _: they won't be home much,, it is america after all_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _i'm gonna get a shiny combee and name BarryBeeBenson after i get my feebas_

 **these dreams are made of memes:** _do it and i'll give you my shiny alolan exeggutor_

 **j ok er. 2: boogaloo:** _im only doing this for the walking meme_

 **booker hooker:** _plz no_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _cant stop_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _wont stop_

 **booker hooker:** _goro, you and akira better get her i stg_

 **booker hooker:** _and Yusuke,,, stop taking it in the ass and get futaba_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _DETECTIVE PRINCE CANT STOP ME NOW AHAHAHA_

 **i'm always a slut for pancakes:** _ava please stop_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _im. doing it anyway_

 **i'm always a slut for pancakes** _: ok_

 **j ok er.:** _-squints-_

 **aesthetic trash** _: -eyebrow wiggle-_

 **j ok er.:** _ann stop encouraging them_

 **aesthetic trash** _: never ;)_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _DISTANT VELOCIRAPTOR SCREECHES_

 **pink poodle pup:** _wait please stop screeching_

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _: Yes, the screaming from next door_ is _rather unpleasant._

 **vulgar boi:** _what the EFF_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _fine i'll stop_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _why don't u say fucck_

 **booker hooker:** _he says fuck,,,, just not when you guys are around ;)_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _PROOF OR IT DIDN'T HAPPE N_

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _: Futaba, I don't think everybody would like to be subjected to that._

 **booker hooker:** _don't have any,, just ask ryuji_

 **booker hooker** _: aw, look at how red he is!_

 **booker hooker has sent a photo***

 **j ok er.:** _damn he's really red holy shit_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k:** _His face matches my eye color._

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _brb breaking into ryujis room_

 **aesthetic trash:** _he won't be there, futaba,,,_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _aw man_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _i'm gonna steal his… shampoo.._

 **pink poodle pup:** _i thought we were shiny hunting ;;_

 **booker hooker** _: oh shit you're right_

 **j ok er.** _: ann and i have already started_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _Cries In Spanish_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _GORO GET YOUR. 33DS OUT RUXHDHSBDNA_

 **vulgar boi** _: did she just a have a stroke_

 **I'm always a slut for pancakes** _: I think so._

 **aesthetic trash:** _brb i'm laughing too hard_

 **pink poodle pup:** _makoto i know i'm right next to you but your 3ds cover looks great_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: why thank you, love_

 **j ok er.:** _hold on a fucking second_

 **j ok er.:** _ava, are you in goro's room?_

 **pink poodle pup:** _you are welcome uw u_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _uH? U?m no?_

 **aesthetic trash has sent a photo****

 **j ok er.:** _ann no_

 **j ok er.** _: don't encourage them even more :_

 **j ok er.:** _goro if you so much as touch her i will shove your dick so far up your own ass that you'll see it at the back of your throat_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _lOVVVVVEEE HAS COME TO TOWN_

 **I'm always a slut for pancakes** _: nothing will happen, don't worry_

 **aesthetic trash:** _that's so cute_

 **booker hooker:** _aw, they remind me of us before we were together, ryuji_

 **booker hooker** _: minus the threats_

 **vulgar boi** _: same here,_

 **booker hooker** _: except goro's not as dense as you were lmfao_

 **vulgar boi** _:_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _i'll sleep in the basement so i can see those two being cute together_

 **pink poodle pup:** _do you sleep though_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: She does. She slept for almost a week after her...incident, remember?_

 **pink poodle pup:** _love,, i wasn't there when that happened_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: Ah, yes. I forgot, my dear._

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _can u two stop_

 **vulgar boi** _: but you and ann did that? what the eff?_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _i meant the "my dear" stuff im gonna scream_

 **aesthetic trash** _: oh no the fuck you don't_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _You're Fucking Dead Kiddo: A book by Ann Takamaki_

 **pink poodle pup:** _i'm putting my phone down i'm laughing so hard_

 **aesthetic trash** _: don't act like you and yusuke don't do it too_

 **aesthetic trash** _: "my precious angel"_

 **aesthetic trash** _: "inari"_

 **aesthetic trash** _: "you're more precious to me than any art piece"_

 **aesthetic trash** _: "if you were a game, i'd play you all night"_

 **aesthetic trash** _: you and yusuke say cheesier shit_

 **aesthetic trash** _: fi TE M e !_

 **these memes are made of memes:** _thanks for making me feel bad b/c I'VE NEVER HAD A LOVE LI Fe_

 **aesthetic trash** _: no wait boo i love u_

 **aesthetic trash** _: i didn't mean it_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _u mEant it ! !_

 **aesthetic trash** _: i was just trying to make you realize you were being a hypocrite_

 **aesthetic trash** _: i mean i'm the queen of hypocrites but_

 **aesthetic trash** _: what you and yusuke do is actually rlly sweet_

 **aesthetic trash** _: baby come back_

 **aesthetic trash** _: you can blame it all on meeeeeeee_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _ffffffi n e111!1!1!1!1_

 **aesthetic trash** _: ily! ! 11!_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _ily t wo_

 **j ok er.** _: wtf futaba are you stealing my girl_

 **j ok er.** _: i'm gonna steal yusuke then :_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _How To Steal Akira Kurusu's Girl - A Guide on WikiHow By Futaba Sakura_

 **vulgar boi** _: brb crying_

 **booker hooker** _: s aM e_

 **these memes are made are dreams:** _trying to steal my thot? Ur Fucking Dead Kiddo_

 **pink poodle pup:** _thIs just in: makoto is dead ;; cri_

 **pink poodle pup:** _i've never seen makoto laugh this hard is she okay?_

 **aesthetic trash** _: lmaoooo_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _goro is hyperventilating is this okay for his health?_

 **-10 minutes later-**

 **booker hooker** _: i think i'm done crying from laughing so hard_

 **aesthetic trash** _: same_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _imma hunt with goro now_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _imma hunt now (message edited)_

 **vulgar boi** _: i saw that_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _No You Didnt Stop Lying_

 **vulgar boi** _: akira they're in the same room_

Luckily, neither of Ann's parents were home to hear the loud "FUCK" that rang through the large home seconds later.

 **aesthetic trash** _: let's start hunting now,,, akira shut up she's sixteen she can make her own choices in who she wants to love_

 **j ok er.:** _but -_

 **aesthetic trash** _: i said no._

 **j ok er. 2: boogaloo:** _he isnt okay with it anyways. Ann It's Goro Akechi He Isn't Okay_

 **j ok er.** _: it's not that it's goro_

 **j ok er.** _: i wouldn't like any guy who tried to date you :_

 **j ok er.** _: i just don't want you to get hurt, is all_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _fiNe ! imma hunt anyways go do the smoochy kissy with ann_

 **j ok er.** _: gladly ;)_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _have fun ;)_

 **p-a-s-h-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: What is everyone hunting for? I'm hunting for Fletchling._

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _i'm hunting for feebas_

 **i'm always a slut for pancakes** _; i'm hunting for magikarp_

 **vulgar boi** _: ekans_

 **booker hooker** _: shiny litten uwu_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _latios and latias! THEYRE THE LAST TWO I NEED TO COMPLETE MY SHINYDEX_

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _: I'm hunting for smeargle, an unimpressive feat next to the legendaries my dearest is hunting._

 **aesthetic trash has sent a photo****

 **aesthetic trash** _: i'm hunting for skitty, akira's hunting for eevee_

 **aesthetic trash** _: he's really focused on getting on atm,, he finally stopped kissing me and got to work uwu_

 **pink poodle pup:** _rockruff_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _what method are you guys using? i'm using the sr method with the shiny charm_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _me and goro are doing fishing chains with the shiny charm_

 **vulgar boi** _: i'm just gonna run around until i find it_

 **booker hooker** _: I'm breeding mine_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: Same here. I believe Haru is chaining them or something…._

 **pink poodle pup:** _i am, i'm using a shiny smeargle i hunted and made sure i used the correct moves._

 **aesthetic trash** _: Akira's breeding his,, I'm using pokepelago_

 **aesthetic trash has sent a photo*****

 **aesthetic trash** _: he's so cute when he's focused_

 **aesthetic trash** _: his hair's all tousled and his tongue is sticking out from focusing_

 **booker hooker** _: aw,, that's so cute! look at morgana on his shoulder!_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _is morgana watching like a creepo_

 **aesthetic trash** _: yeah, it's super cute._

 **aesthetic trash** _: well, off to hunt I go!_

 **\- 2 hours later -**

By the time someone had found a shiny, the entire house was silent, the occasional giggle or conversation drifting through the house. But, the house had fallen completely silent for the last 30 minutes or so, and as such, everyone jumped sky high when there was an extremely victorious shout of "YES!" from Ann's room.

Immediately, everyone's phone vbrated, and they checked skype.

 **j ok er. sent a photo******

 **j ok er.:** _I FUCKING DID IT_

 **j ok er.:** _FUCK YEAH_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _mA jingle bells just fell off when you screa me d_

 **vulgar boi** _: wait, goro did you see her balls fall off_

 **vulgar boi** _: were you turned on a bit_

 **booker hooker** _: lmfao i'm dying_

 **i'm always a slut for pancakes** _: she had a necklace of bells around her neck_

 **i'm always a slut for pancakes** _: i'm not into bells, sorry_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: He is "into" Ava, though._

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _goro just choked on his own spit_

 **aesthetic trash** _: so you_ are _in the same room_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _N uh U H_

 **aesthetic trash** _: probably in Ava's, I bet uwu_

 **aesthetic trash** _: you two are lucky he's off right now,, he says he has a surprise for me_

 **vulgar boi** _: is it his dick_

 **aesthetic trash** _: wouldn't_ you _like to know?_

 **these memes are made of dreams:** _carine is choking on ryujis jingle balls ;)_

 **booker hooker** _: you're damn right i am ;)_

 **pink poodle pup:** _is that what the kids call "_ _ **kinky**_ " _?_

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _: I believe so, Haru._

 **pink poodle pup:** _makoooooto whats a kinky_

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _: I believe she'll show you later, Haru._

 **pink poodle pup:** _i didnt ask you gay boy ;)_

 **aesthetic trash** _: i CAN'T breATH E_

 **art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _: Futaba, translate, please._

 **these memes are made of dreams:** " _i can't breathe"_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _Futaba Translate™_

 **p-a-s-h-a-n-k-o-j-a-n-k** _: Oh, my. We'll talk about that later, Haru._

 **pink poodle pup:** _okkkkkkayy_

 **aesthetic trash** _: omg you guys akira just did the sweetest thing_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _what did he do :0_

 **aesthetic trash** _: he evolved his eevee into sylveon_

 **aesthetic trash** _: and named it after me_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ **S**_

 **booker hooker** _: aww that's so cute!_

 **these memes are made out of dreams: *******

 **j ok er.:** _let's go get lunch, i'm starving_

 **j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ & oh by the way i'm bringing my 3ds _

**aesthetic trash** _: okay, let's go_

Lunch marked the end of the first of many shiny hunting days. If they got into this much trouble on the first day, how much more trouble could the group get into in the future?

Time could only tell.

* * *

 _ **Index:**_

 ***The picture shows Ryuji, in a graphic t-shirt and sweatpants, sitting crosslegged on Carine's bed (which has a black and white striped comforter). His face is extremely red, and he looks to be groaning, head in hands**

 ****The picture shows Snoop Dogg holding up a piece of paper with the words "this is the cutest shit i've ever seen" written on it**

 *****Akira is laying on his stomach on Ann's bed - which has a blue and pink comforter. He has a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants on, and Morgana is on his shoulder, tail presumably swishing. Akira looks immensely concentrated on hatching this pokemon.**

 ******It's a shot of his 3ds, with a newly hatched shiny eevee.**

 *******The roblox death sound in a one hour loop.**

* * *

 **we're back bois**

 **this is gonna be a chatfic - kinda centered around pokemon but not really**

 **we're thinking like 10-12 chapters of this, so strap in friends**

 **Anyway, we hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review or comment! It helps a lot more than you think!**


End file.
